Journey North-West and Love
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: New Orleans didn't exactly work out like they had hoped it would. they heard about another city North-West in Washington state that that still had survivors. they would make their way there and try to find where they were holed up. Hopefully they would have enough room for their group. Hope to God.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I was playing the video game Left 4 Dead 2 and I thought that I should write a story with the ideas that I was having. Nothing except for the plot belongs to me. I hope you like it.**

Chapter One

~Shadows settle on the place, where you left~

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!"

Rochelle screamed as it rode her face and directed her body to a place completely packed with common infected.

She screamed some more as they all beat and clawed at her.

They were in Portland, Oregon on the I205 Bridge.

They were trying to get to the smaller town of Washougal, Washington.

New Orleans didn't exactly turn out like they were hoping it would.

The camp they were dropped off at was quickly over-run with zombies almost as soon as they had arrived there.

Somehow, a zombie had bitten one of the perimeter guards, and he didn't tell anyone about it.

He bit someone else and they bit two others and it all just went down-hill from there.

To put it simply, they thought they had been FUCKED MAJOURLY!

But when they were preparing to get out of dodge, they found documents that proved there were survivors in a little town in Washington State.

They all discussed it quietly in a place they deemed safe for them to stop, and knew it was going to be a _very_ long way and would probably take them about two months to get there, depending on how slow they had to travel.

They knew they were going to have to walk most of the way, and they hoped that they could get someone to help them along the way that had some sort of mode of motorized transport to make it faster, but they were willing to take the chance if it meant survival as well.

"AHHH GET IT OFFA ME!" Ellis screamed.

"AHHH!"

A hunter was clawing at his armor covered belly.

It was so strong it was ripping THROUGH the _KEVLAR_!

And it _really _HURT!

Coach and Nick ran over, shooting at the hunter, hoping that they didn't accidentally hit their team-mate instead.

They finally killed the hunter and went to find Rochelle.

And what they saw, it wasn't pretty.

Rochelle was still alive, but barely.

Her insides were hanging out all over the ground, and her face was almost unrecognizable.

She was gasping and choking on her own blood, but she was trying to speak.

Nick got down on his knees beside her to try to hear what she was saying, and nearly missed what she was whispering.

"H-help M-m-me-e-e." She begged.

Nick knew that she wasn't going to make it, and they didn't have any more health packs to even TRY to patch her up.

He looked at the other two and shook his head.

Coach and Ellis both looked sad, but they also knew that there was no use making her suffer like she was.

Nick stood up, looked down at her with grief and regret in his eyes, pointed a pistol at her head, and pulled the trigger.

The final moments before her head exploded all over the Interstate was confusing.

They wanted to believe that it was a smile, but they couldn't get the thought out of their minds that it may have been a look of horror.

They turned, not giving another glance back at their fallen comrade, and continued on their journey that would last at _least_ two more days.

Nick and Ellis walked away with grief in their hearts and sadness in their eyes, but they knew that Rochelle was in a better place.

They didn't notice that Coach wasn't following them.

They didn't see him put the end of the shotgun in his mouth, and they didn't see him pull the trigger.

All they heard was a lonely gunshot.

Coach had, had enough, and couldn't live without his love, Rochelle.

They had been through so much together.

Laughed and cried and fought together.

His feelings had grown over the time they had spent together, and now she was gone.

Coach couldn't think of any other solution than putting his gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger.

He felt a flash of pain, and then nothing.

Just a lonely darkness that was never-ending.

~Among the troubled by the emptiness~

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope that you like this one too.

I own nothing except for the plot.

YAY!

Chapter Two

~Destroy the middle~

As soon as Ellis and Nick heard the sound of the gunshot and the thump of a heavy body, they turned around to see what had happened.

Coach didn't even shout, so it couldn't be a zombie, they knew that.

When they saw what it was, they were shocked.

Why would Coach blow his brains out?

What did he get in his head to think that was ok to do?

Nick and Ellis knew that they couldn't stay longer or that they wouldn't reach a safe-house by nightfall.

It may not seem like it, but the zombies got worse at night, and they needed to find shelter soon.

They would mourn both losses when they got to a safe place.

They turned around and quickly made their way as fast and silently as possible into the small town of Washougal, Washington.

They still wouldn't be at their destination until the next night though, but their last safe-house was in the town and they really needed to get to it.

They didn't want to even _think_ about what would happen if they were caught out in the darkness without two of their team-mates.

They finally made it to the safe-house just as the sun went down behind the horizon.

Ellis and Nick were silent for a while just patching themselves up, cleaning their weapons, and restocking their gun clips.

Then…

"Hey! D'ya thinks we'll make it by tomorrow?"

Ellis broke the silence with the question he asked Nick.

"Maybe. It depends on how many infected we have to fight. With just the two of us, it could be difficult. I just hope that the closer we get to the other survivors, the less there are." Nick responded.

"Yeah. Me too." Ellis said.

He looked sad.

He even sounded sad when he was talking.

"Aw man! PLEASE don't start crying like the hillbilly hick I KNOW you are."

Nick tried to inject some humor into his voice, but he knew he failed.

Ellis stood up abruptly with his head down, walked over towards Nick, stood there, looked up, and promptly burst into tears.

"WHY! WHY DID HE DO IT NICK!?" He questioned in a loud, tear-filled voice.

Nick was quiet for a moment.

Then he whispered so low that Ellis almost missed it.

"I-I don't know Ellis. I just don't know."

"Do you think we'll actually make it? What if there isn't anyone ALIVE where we're goin'?" Ellis asked.

He was wondering if this journey was worth everything that has happened.

Once again Nick just shook his head.

"I DON'T KNOW ELLIS!" He shouted.

Nick was frustrated at everything.

He was frustrated at Coach for giving up like he had.

He was upset that _both_ he _and_ Rochelle had died.

He was ANGRY that he was feeling these types of emotions, when he never had before.

Most of all though…

He was FURIOUS with himself.

Why did he have to feel this way, when before, he was cold and emotionless.

He may have been lonely as well, but over time, as he had gotten to know the three other survivors, he had come to care for them as friends, if not some weird, dysfunctional family.

Nick looked over at Ellis and saw the sad look on his face.

"Oh Ellis…"

He said softly, walking over to the younger man.

"I didn't mean to yell. I'm just sad and am sorry that I took my feelings out on you." He finished.

"Aww… That's ok buddy. You just surprised me. I'm all sad too." Ellis responded with a sympathetic face and tone.

"Well!" Nick said, trying to change the subject.

"We should hit the sack. No telling what all we'll have to face tomorrow and we have to make an early start."

Ellis gave a nod of his head in agreement and went off to find a bedroom.

Nick made sure that all the doors and windows were secure, then headed up to find his own bed.

On the way there, he heard a pained moan coming from the room that Ellis had claimed for him-self.

Just to check on him, Nick opened the unlocked door, and made his way towards the bed.

It seemed that the young southerner was having yet _another_ one of his nightmares that he was prone to having _every_ night.

Nick leaned down, put a hand on the younger mans' shoulder, and shook him awake.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. It's only a nightmare. Wake up." Nick whispered softly.

Ellis slowly opened his eyes while stirring and looked blearily up at the older man.

"What?" He asked Nick.

"You were having another nightmare." Nick responded, as if that explained everything.

"Oh… Ok." Ellis nodded slightly and laid his head back down on the pillows.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow."

Nick turned to leave, but before he could take a step, he felt a light tug on his suit jaket.

He turned to look at the man on the bed,

"What now?" He asked Ellis.

"Stay with me? Please?" Ellis responded.

Nick thought for a moment, looked at Ellis, and finally gave up on his mental fight.

"Fine, but only this once, ok?" He said.

Ellis gave another nod and Nick got into the small bed and curled around his young companion so they both would fit.

"Night, Nick." Ellis said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep already." Nick responded.

Then they both drifted off for the night.

~It's a waste of time~

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

~From the perfect start~

The next morning, Nick woke just after the sun rose.

He could feel a heavy weight on his chest that he found he really didn't mind.

He looked down and saw the top of Ellis's head and smiled a smile even he didn't know he had in him.

His eyes were shining with a tenderness that was never seen before in his hardened eyes.

He tried to gently remove the younger man to the side so that he could go and make sure that they were both ready to move out, but Ellis clung to him with a small, barely heard whimper.

He decided a tougher approach was necessary.

"Ellis! Zombies are breaching the home! Wake up! AAHHH!" Nick screamed.

Ellis sat bolt-upright in the bed and looked frantically around the room.

When his eyes landed on Nick, whom was lying safely in the bed beside him, mind you, he got an angrily, hurt look on his face.

"Nick ya' asshole! What'd ya' do that for?!" He asked.

"What did I do what for?" Nick asked with an innocently, mischievous look on his face.

"Not cool man. Not cool at all." Ellis responded.

Nick got up out of the bed and turned to Ellis.

"C'mon Ellis. We need to check our stuff so we can leave soon. Hopefully we can make it to the place today and they have room for us." Nick said to him.

Ellis was still tired looking, but he perked up at hearing that.

"Ok! Just give me a minute to get ready. K?" Ellis said.

Nick nodded his head.

"Ok, but only 10. We can't afford to take any longer than that." He replied and left the room.

Ellis stood up from the bed and rubbed his face.

He knew it was going to be a mighty long day.

~I am a time skip and I just don't care~

"C'mon Ellis! We're almost there!" Nick yelled over the sound of screaming zombies.

They had made it to the fire-station across from the road they were to take.

They were in the middle of trying to fight off the zombies in the fire-fighting suits.

Those were harder than they thought it would be to take down.

Almost as hard as the riot cops in the Parish.

"Yeah? Well tell that to whoever invented zombies. These things just keep coming!" Ellis shouted back.

It had been a long day.

Turns out, there were more zombies in this town than they thought was a capacity for people to be.

All the damn way they had been fighting for their lives.

And it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.

Couldn't they catch a break sometimes?

They needed to get up that road.

NOW!

"Just push through Nick! We're almost there! Only a block more to go, I think." Ellis tried to encourage the older man.

Then he moved to the exit of the building with a determined look on his face and just pushed through the horde of infected and knew that Nick was right behind him.

Finally, after much trouble and fighting on energy they didn't have, they made it out into the fading light of twilight.

"Hurry your overalls wearing ass _up_ Ellis. We have to make it there _tonight_." Nick said, and they both raced as fast as they could across the main road and onto the gravel lined drive leading to the place they had to make their way to.

They made their way down the gravel road until they came upon a gated drive-way that had the name _FRYBERGERS_ on a plaque hanging on the fence.

They saw a small camera on the fence-post and it was pointing towards them.

"Hey. Person on the other side. Can you let us in please? We came a _very_ long way to get here. Please let us in and we can introduce our-selves or somethin'. K?" Ellis asked into the camera to whoever was on the other side.

They saw the door on the porch open slowly and a figure slowly came out of the enormous house that was sitting on the property.

Well.

They certainly hadn't expected this.

~To the finish line~

End of Chapter Three


End file.
